


Dominion (BDSM AU)

by mikellyart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive, Top Ashton, Top Calum, literally the most shameless thing I have ever written, tiny!luke, tiny!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends, Calum and Ashton have known each other their whole lives. They share everything: clothes, friends, even a house. So, when these two dominants get paired with the exact same submissives, it really shouldn't come as a surprise. </p><p>They're given the option, choose one or share both.</p><p>Well, they already share everything. Why not submissives, as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on my Wattpad (same username) but I'd like to share it on AO3 with all you lovelies! Hope you enjoy.

"Nervous?"

The dark-haired boy turned with a big smile on his face and shaky hands. He let out a deep sigh when the brunette before him gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder.

"I just don't want to mess up, Ashton," he confessed, rubbing absentmindedly at his wrists. 

"You won't," Ashton assured him, smiling brightly. "Whoever you get paired with will love you just as much as I do, I'm absolutely sure."

Calum let out nervous laugh, adjusting his tie for the thirtieth time, probably. 

"Stop fidgeting," Ashton scolded, moving his tie back into place.

Calum felt a tiny flare of hostility at the dominant tone of Ashton's voice. 

As quick as it came, it went. While the two twenty-one-year-olds had been best friends since they were in diapers, it was natural for any dominant to feel the need to retaliate when challenged. Calum and Ashton were no exception.

Ashton smirked at the tiny flash of anger in Calum's eyes. 

"You're sexy when you're mad, have I ever told you?" he said slowly, patting a hand down the front of Calum's shirt.

The dark-haired boy felt a firm tug at his tie, looking forward to see his best friend giving him a coy smile, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Fuck off, Irwin," Calum replied evenly, his dominance showing. 

Ashton clicked his tongue, eyes flashing for a moment.

"So crude."

Calum grinned, eyes darting around the room. 

The dominants in the room were easily distinguishable from the submissives. For one, they were taller. Submissives were rarely taller than five and a half feet while dominants were seldom shorter than six feet in height. In fact, both Ashton and Calum were six foot one, their bodies nicely toned to fit their titles bestowed to them upon birth. 

Their natures differed greatly, as well. 

Dominants were headstrong, passionate and controlling. They held themselves with pride, shoulders straight and chest puffing forward. Their kind wasn't afraid to say what was on their minds or stand up for what they believed in. Because of their passionate nature, many young dominants naturally found themselves in violent fights with one another that would be difficult to break up without the help of older, stronger dominants. However, they were great leaders and were usually good business men or military personnel.

Submissives. Now, they were an entirely different story.

As the name suggests, they were very much submissive in nature. Shy, sweet and kind. They preferred to hang in the back of crowds and did not like confrontation. They rarely spoke unless spoken to but were wonderful companions and made great students. Because they were so caring and clever, submissives made wonderful caretakers and mothers. 

Two halves of a whole, when submissives and dominants were matched, they were nearly always perfect for each other. While cases of a dominant/submissive pairing splitting up happened, they were rarely ever heard of. 

"Do I look alright?" Ashton asked suddenly, pulling his black blazer tight against his body. "Do you think he'll like the way I look? I mean, my hair is so 3019."

Calum immediately softened - a rare thing for most dominants but not an uncommon action between the two friends.

"What are you talking about? You're one of the most handsome men I know. Your submissive will be thrilled to have such a good-looking dominant," he said honestly. 

Ashton ran a large hand through his messy, golden-brown hair and gave Calum a strained smile.

"I don't even know why I'm worrying," he sighed. "The Society wouldn't pair me up with a superficial submissive who only cares about looks."

Calum nodded in agreement, putting his hands into the pockets of his slacks. 

"Exactly. Your submissive will be perfect for you."

"They'll both be perfect for the both of us," Ashton smiled. 

Calum grinned in return, which quickly morphed into a tight-lipped line when a loud buzzer went off. 

All heads in the room turned to the front of the room where a tall, brown-haired man stood. He was obviously a dominant, just judging from his looks. The lad was tall, light stubble sprinkling his sharp jaw line with a schooled, calm expression on his handsome face.

Calum and Ashton both stood at attention, even the submissives hanging off to the sides moved closer to hear the man speak. 

"Hello, fellow dominants and submissives," he spoke into a microphone in a clear, powerful tone. "My name is Liam Payne. Title: Dominant."

Calum suppressed his laugh at the low whistle Ashton let out.

"Damn, that's a fine piece of man, right there," he said in a low voice. 

The dark-haired boy nudged him with his elbow, motioning with his head towards the tiny woman hanging right behind Liam. She was beautiful with a sweet, sultry face, olive skin and silky, brown hair. And she was staring at Mr. Payne like he was the only being in the world.

"Straight," Ashton muttered in disappointment. "What a waste."

Calum rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior. Ashton was a downright flirt when he wanted to be.

"Dominants, please proceed to the door on your left. Submissives, to your right."

The dominants in the room stiffened at the commanding tone while the submissives bowed their heads.

"You will each be subjected to a series of electronic tests and questionnaires. When you are finished, you will receive three, three-digit scores that are unique to you and the dominant or submissive whose scores match your own. This is how The Society finds you your perfect match. If there are any conflicts or issues, you are free to signal any of the supervising proctors and they will assist you immediately."

He pointed to two pairs of men and women on each of his sides. Each was a pair of dominants and submissives. Calum and Ashton exchanged brief glances. It made sense to have a pair of proctors for each type so that both dominants and submissives would be comfortable reporting their problems. 

"If you have any questions, please raise your hand now."

His tone made it clear that he did not expect any questions. No one raised their hand and Liam smiled.

"Alright, then. Please proceed through your respective door and begin your testing," he announced. "Welcome, dominants. Welcome, submissives. Welcome to the beginning of your new lives."

>>>

 

"Are you okay?" came a timid voice.

Emerald eyes rose from the floor that they had been staring at to glance the boy in front of him. He was obviously a submissive. He was small, no taller than Michael himself, skinny and seemed to have a difficult time just talking to Michael, in the first place. Submissives were naturally shy. Some were less shy than others, but their blood was hardwired to make them natural introverts. It was simply their nature. 

Michael wiped away the tiny tears that had escaped his eyes with the end of one of his long, blue sleeves. He had hoped no one would have noticed him crying. He must not have been as quiet as he had thought.

The blonde before him gave Michael a kind smile. 

"Are you scared?"

Michael sniffled, bowing his head in shame.

"Yes."

The blonde boy shuffled a little closer, not touching him. No, he was too shy to touch the other boy. He played with the tips of his fingers before speaking again.

"Don't worry. You'll find a good dominant," he told Michael, trying to sound as sure as possible. "I promise, you will."

His soft voice made him sound more nervous than anything but Michael found it soothing. This boy was just so nice and gentle. His voice was kind and honest, calming Michael's frantic heartbeat and pushing away the insecure thoughts inside his mind. 

The dark-haired submissive returned the blonde's smile, just as shy and timid. 

"Thank you," he said in a quiet voice.

The blonde nodded, shuffling his feet. 

"We should be getting in line now," he told Michael, motioning towards the door on the right.

Michael shook slightly, fears taking over, once again. His heart pounded and his breath started to quicken. He was sure he was going to have a panic attack.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" the blonde offered, seeing Michael's frantic gaze and shaking body. "We'll probably have to let go when we take the test, but I can hold your hand while we're in line. Maybe it will calm you down to have someone who's there for you."

Michael bit his lip, trying to take in deeper breaths to calm his wild mind. 

After a full ten seconds, he nodded, reaching a small hand out to clasp the blonde's equally-as-tiny hand. The blonde smiled and gently led him to the line. It was a bit of an awkward sight, to be honest. Submissives were natural followers, not leaders. No one really gave them any weird stares, however. All the other submissives were too busy staring at the ground of picking at their clothes, nervously.

Once they were in line, the other submissive stood beside Michael, giving him another reassuring smile. Michael felt calm overtake him at the submissive's gentle stare.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, eyes unable to meet the boy's eyes because of his timid nature. 

"My name is Luke," the blonde replied gently. "What's yours?"

Michael squeezed Luke's hand slightly.

"I'm Michael."

"It's pretty," Luke responded, running his thumb lightly over the back of Michael's hand. "Pretty name. Pretty boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Both dominants walked through the left door and into, what looked to be, a computer lab. The room, itself, was massive. White walls with gold edgework and air-conditioned. It was well capable of fitting over two hundred people. In neat rows, there were about fifty wireless computer monitors on pristine, silver desks. They were all, at least, four feet away from each other. It was arranged this way, most likely to give everyone privacy.

Standing in the center of the room, on an elevated platform, was another dominant. Female, this time.

"Hello, my name is Lauren Jaregui. Title: Dominant," she introduced herself, cherry red lips morphed in a proud smirk. "Today - Friday, December, 3, 3021 - you will be taking the most important test of your life. The Dominant/Submissive Trial Test will determine who your perfect submissive is and you will be matched. As explained by Dominant Payne, your scores are unique to you and your future submissive. So, I implore all of you to take this test seriously."

The room tensed at her hostile tone on the last word but no one made a move to retaliate. Calum and Ashton both kept their gazes cool as the female dominant tossed each of them a sickly sweet smile. Jaregui gave the young dominants a moment to let her words sink in before nodding in approval. 

"Now, let's get started. Pick a computer. No fighting," she snapped quickly.

It took a few minutes, but every dominant eventually found themselves staring at a computer screen that had a simple black square in the middle. There was no fighting but a few dominants did get testy with one another. 

Ashton and Calum both found computers that were right across from each other, briefly exchanging cocky grins.

"Place your right hand on the black square," Jaregui instructed. "It will scan your fingerprints and your personal information will show up on the screen. After that, you will take three different tests. You will answer every question to the best of your ability. Many of them will be yes or no questions, some will be multiple choice. These tests will evaluate your personality, preferences and maintenance levels to give us the best estimate of what kind of dominant you are and what kind of submissive will be best suited to your wants and needs."

Jaregui continued on about what kinds of questions the young dominants would need to answer and about the no-tolerance 'cheating' rule. Calum wanted to roll his eyes. This was one thing that every dominant knew to take seriously and cheating was a level of low that no self-respecting dominant would choose to stoop to. Cheating was a sign of weakness and dependency. You needed someone else to succeed when you cheated. That was not the style of a dominant.

The dark-haired boy caught his best friend staring at him, trying to catch his attention with his eyes. For a second, Ashton looked worried but that look vanished as soon as it appeared. Calum gave him a small, reassuring smile and the wavy-haired boy relaxed, face straightening into the practiced, blank stare of a natural-born dominant. 

"You may begin," Jaregui instructed, turning and walking off of the platform. 

Her long dark hair flipped behind her as she swirled and all the dominants tensed at the sign of dismissal. Dominants hated those types of actions. Damn, this woman was cocky.

Instead of getting angry, however, the young men and women in the room took in various levels of air into their lungs to calm down and face their monitors. Calum and Ashton both exchanged lighthearted smirks as if to say 'good luck' before they each placed their palms on the screen and watching their information pop up before them.

 

Name: Calum Thomas Hood.

Title: Dominant.

Security #: 828-45-6901

Date of Birth: January 25, 3000

Age: 21

Height: 6'1"

 

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: A-

>>>

 

Name: Ashton Fletcher Irwin

Title: Dominant

Security #: 828-46-1284

Date of Birth: July 7, 3000

Age: 21

Height: 6'1"

 

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green/Brown

Blood Type: A

 

It went on to list their families, addresses and medical history. Every single thing about them was listed on the screen. If they were anything other than dominants, perhaps they would have been intimidated. Instead, they simply scanned through the information and proceeded to click the 'OK' button at the bottom right corner.

'Welcome, dominant,' the screen read. 'Press OK to begin your first Trial test.'

>>>

Luke stared at the screen before him, just like every other submissive in the room. Their proctor finished up her soft spoken speech about the no-tolerance rule for cheating. Luke glanced at her. She was so tiny and he tried to remember her name from when she had quietly introduced herself earlier. Her voice was so low; they had been forced to give her a microphone so that the other submissives could actually hear her. 

Camilla was her name. Or Camille. Something like that. Luke was almost too nervous to think, definitely too nervous to remember something so trivial.

His bright, blue eyes searched the room but he kept his head bowed low. His gaze landed on the tiny boy standing little more than three feet away. Michael was staring back at him. Well, maybe that wasn't the most accurate description. Michael was staring at his chest. Submissives had great difficulty looking other people in the eye. Luke's eyes glanced quickly at the other submissive's body. He had black hair, pale skin and was wearing a simple outfit. Blue sweater that was maybe just a size too large but only managed to make him look even more adorable, and simple black tights.

Luke nervously stared at his own outfit. White skinny jeans and a red v-neck shirt that fell all the way down to the spot right beneath his bottom. The blonde bit his lip, fearful that his outfit was a bit over the top. What if his future dominant didn't like the feminine clothes he wore? He nervously played with his fingers. He thought he might just cry if he was forced to wear baggy jeans or a tuxedo. 'Boy clothes' was definitely a red for him. He'd very much rather wear a nice blouse or even a simple, black dress. 

A tiny movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The blonde slightly lifted his head to see Michael with a soft, sweet smile on his face. He timidly lifted his hand to form a shy 'thumbs-up'. Luke softened, relaxing ever so slightly. There was just something about Michael that calmed him. Maybe because he knew the other boy was just as nervous as he was.

"You may begin."

One could almost hear the sounds of the all the stomachs in the room twisting in fear. He exchanged one final comforting glance with Michael before they both placed their palms on the screens before them.

 

Name: Luke Robert Hemmings

Title: Submissive

Security #: 828-74-9653

Date of Birth: July 16, 3003

Age: 18

Height: 5'3"

 

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: O-

>>>

 

Name: Michael Gordon Clifford

Title: Submissive

Security #: 828-75-1112

Date of Birth: November 20, 3003

Age: 18

Height: 5'1"

 

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde (Currently Dyed-Black)

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: O-

 

Luke took a deep breath, softly pressing the 'OK' button, just as Michael did the same. 

'Welcome, submissive,' the screen blinked back at both of them. 'Press OK to begin your first Trial test.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, already? Whoops!

Calum and Ashton walked out the door of the testing room, both stretching to get rid of any stiff muscles from standing in one spot for god knows how long.

Ashton glanced down at his watch, nearly groaning when he saw the time. 

"We were in there for two hours," he muttered, popping the bones in his knuckles.

Calum grimaced at the sound of cracking bone, opening the door to the restroom and entering. 

Ashton followed, even though it was the kind of restroom that was only meant for one person, locking the door and standing beside his best friend as he splashed some water onto his handsome face. The wavy-haired lad handed him some face wipes from the clean, marble counter near the sink.

He popped another knuckle as Calum wiped his face dry.

"You're going to get arthritis in your hand and then you'll never be able to please your submissive," he scolded.

The brunette simply rolled his eyes. Calum let out a sigh of annoyance but said nothing further. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the clock to hit 1:30. That would be when they would be able to get their results and meet their submissives. 

"You're hot when you're all worked up," Ashton smirked, one arm coming up to wrap around his shoulder. 

The dark-haired boy bit his lip, a nasty habit he had since he was a child. A large hand came up to pull at the thick flesh. 

"Gotta stop doing that, Calum. Only makes me want you more," he whispered into the other man's ear. 

Calum ignored his best friend's blunt statement.

"Are you going to act like this even when you have a submissive of your own?" he snapped, dark eyes glaring. 

Ashton snorted, leaning over to carefully kiss Calum on his lips. 

The olive-skinned dominant did nothing to fight against his friend's advance. This was a normal occurrence between the two men, exchanging quick kisses and occasional hand jobs. They had grown up together, gone to school together, figured out their sexualities together. Hell, they lived in the same house. 

No, Calum simply sighed and kissed back slightly. He didn't let the kiss get pass simple lip touching, though.

"We had an agreement," whispered the dark-haired dominant, in between soft pecks. "No more of this. Our submissives will need us to be fully committed to them. They're naturally timid and shy. They won't protest but they'll still feel upset and rejected. I can't do that to my submissive."

Ashton pulled back, hovering. 

His hazel eyes stared directly into Calum's chocolate-brown irises. A flash of what the dark-haired man took to be sorrow flashed over his features. This time, the look wasn't so quick to leave. 

"I love you," he breathed, "You know that, right?"

Calum rolled his eyes, feeling Ashton's arm tighten slightly at the action. He shot the other man a soft smile, one hand coming up to brush at Ashton's wavy locks.

"Of course, you doof," he chuckled. "I love you, too."

Without warning, the brown-haired man lunged at him, smashing their lips together in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Calum stumbled slightly before finding his equilibrium and kissing back with just as much power and dominance. Their tongues wrestled and their hands each found purchase on some part of the other's body. 

Sex, actual penetration, was nearly impossible for two dominants. Neither would dare let down their pride enough to actually let another man take him. That didn't stop them from giving each other hand jobs or blow jobs, though. 

"Put the seat down. Suck me off, yeah?" Ashton whispered, pushing Calum slightly towards the toilet.

"You don't tell me what to do," Calum glared, dropping to his knees instead.

Ashton's breathing labored slightly at the sight of his best friend pulling at his belt, then at the button of his slacks. Oh, how he wanted to tie the other dominant up, but Calum would never allow it. 

"You'll get your knees dirty," the wavy-haired man protested.

"I'm about to put your dick in my mouth and you're worried about my knees?" he scoffed without malice.

Ashton smirked, reaching down to run a hand lightly through Calum's midnight-black hair. 

"Sorry, for being concer-ungh!" he grunted as the other dominant quickly took his length in his mouth. "Fuck, Cal. Your mouth."

Unlike submissives, dominants didn't do things timidly or shyly.

Calum bobbed his head quickly, one hand on Ashton's thigh and the other wrapped around what he couldn't completely take – Ashton was rather long. He ran his tongue confidently against the underside of Ashton's thick shaft, swirling it around the tip. His actions earned a deep, low moan from the man above him. The dark-haired man dug his nails into Ashton the flesh of Ashton's thick thigh, encouraging him to finish.

He pulled away for a brief moment, panting and tugging at Ashton's length in quick, strong strokes.

"C'mon, Ash," Calum breathed, leaning forward to suck at Ashton's tip, tonguing at the slit. "Dirty my face with your cum. Let me taste you."

Ashton's eyes squeezed shut as he felt his release coming, thick spurts shooting out onto Calum's tongue and full, swollen lips. 

Hazel eyes opened to see Calum staring right at him, long fingers swiping any cum on his face into the dark-haired boy's reddening mouth. Ashton groaned at the heated look on Calum's face. He desperately wanted to bury his cock back into the tight heat his mouth had provided.

"My turn," Calum grinned, unbuttoning his slacks and letting his hardening length spring free.

Ashton gripped the dark-haired boy's leaking cock on hand, using the sticky precum coming from his slit to make the drag as smooth as possible. Now, Ashton was a rather large man himself, but he reveled in the size of Calum's cock. While the brown-haired man was definitely longer, Calum's shaft was so damn thick. And Ashton, who had abnormally large hands, almost had difficulty wrapping his fingers around it.

He could only imagine how difficult it would be for his submissive.

Ashton smirked. 

"You're so thick," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Calum on the mouth and reeling at the fact that he could taste himself on the other man's tongue. "Feel sorry for your sub. I can just imagine him crying at being stretched so full."

Another strong tug. A low moan. 

"He'd scream every time you thrusted into him," Ashton continued, voice a low timber. "The entire house would probably shake with his moans."

Calum groaned, one hand coming up to pull Ashton close by his caramel-colored locks.

Their lips met, once more. Ashton's tongue fought with that of the dark-haired boy's, teeth clashing in a way that could only be pleasurable. They were dominants. Neither would ever submit. Their blood boiled as they each tried to overtake the other. But, in the end, neither would win and neither would lose.

They were equals.

"Ashton!" Calum moaned.

Ashton only just managed to cover the other man's tip with his hand, most of the cum catching on his palm. The rest dripped down onto the bathroom floor. The wavy-haired boy grinned, bringing one of his fingers to his lips to lick at the sticky, white substance there before placing another finger at the entrance of Calum's mouth.

The dark-haired boy greedily sucked his cum from Ashton's hand, nipping lightly at his fingers. His action earned a light sigh from the man before him.

"I'm going to miss that mouth of yours," he breathed, once his hand was clean.

Calum rolled his eyes and Ashton bit his lip at the little act of defiance.

"I'm sure your submissive will please you just fine," he replied, sassily staring at him as they both buttoned themselves back up. "He'd do an even better job because you'd actually get to stick your dick up his ass."

Ashton smirked, leaning forward to kiss Calum on the cheek. 

The dark-haired dominant almost scoffed at the innocent peck – like he didn't just have his mouth wrapped around his fingers, licking at his cum. But, he didn't question it. Sometimes, Ashton just liked to show him affection. 

Calum stared at his best friend of nearly seventeen years, watching as he made sure his clothes weren't wrinkled and that his hair was as tame as it could possibly be. 

"Ashton, regardless of who our submissives are, just know that I'll always be your best friend," he said honestly. "I'll be there when you need me. Whether it be for one of your obnoxious therapy sessions where we get drunk and throw up or being your best man at your wedding. I'll love you, no matter what happens."

The wavy-haired man smiled, taking a single step forward to press their lips together lightly. 

It was a simple kiss but it said everything. That he understood, that he loved him just as much. Pulling away, Calum smiled at the man before him. He really couldn't imagine loving anyone else as much as he loved Ashton, other than his submissive. 

Even then, Ashton would always be a very close second.

"C'mon, Cal," Ashton said, hugging him briefly.

The dark-haired man buried his face in Ashton's shoulder as the other dominant did the same. It took several moments. The two had always just loved being close to one another. Eventually, though, they pulled away with happy smiles on their faces.

"Let us meet our submissives, then," Ashton announced cheerfully.

Calum chuckled, turning to flick the lock on the door. He pulled at the handle, swinging the door open and letting the sounds of anxious whispers and excited chatter greet his ears. 

"Ready?" he asked, glancing behind him as they exited.

Ashton grinned, excited. 

"Born ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael nearly tripped with how quickly he had fled from the room, Luke right behind him.

The blonde frowned in concern as he followed the dark-haired submissive out of the testing area and towards the restrooms. Michael looked like he was about to cry. Actually, Luke was pretty sure that he saw a couple of tears fall free. His heart cried out for the other boy. It hurt to see Michael in so much pain. 

"Michael?" he called out, timidly. 

The dark-haired boy sniffled, head down and scuffling his way across the large room that they had all been waiting in before they took their Trials. There were quite a number of dominants and submissives that were waiting for the clock to hit 1:30 and have their results announced. 

Nobody was paying them any mind.

"Ow! Shit! What the hell?"

Well, almost nobody.

Luke stopped two feet away from Michael, who was sprawled out on the floor. He was on his bum, arms holding himself up behind him, his green eyes watery and staring apologetically at the wavy-haired dominant standing before him. The dominant stared back down at him in surprise and disbelief, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

Michael had bumped into this dominant on his way to restrooms and had been knocked over, simply because he was tiny compared to the powerful man above him. 

"Michael, are you okay?" Luke asked, scared.

Submissives were naturally wary of unfamiliar dominants. Some had no qualms with taking a submissive over their knee for simply looking at them wrong. The dominant before them, however, didn't seem very angry. Only surprised.

The dark-haired submissive immediately scrambled onto his knees, bowing forward until his head touched the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," he apologized to the wavy-haired dominant, just as another dominant came walking towards them. "I should have been watching where I was going. I didn't mean to run into you. It was completely my fault."

"What happened, Ashton?" asked the second dominant, a dark-haired man with olive skin and full lips. 

The wavy-haired dominant – Ashton – gave the other dominant a reassuring smile. 

"Nothing, Calum. This poor lad just wasn't looking and ran into me, by accident. He was just apologizing," he explained.

Michael gave a tiny whimper, biting at his bottom lip and Luke wanted to cry.

He didn't like seeing the dark-haired boy so upset, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

The blonde's head snapped up at the sound of the dark-haired dominant's voice, not expecting to be addressed. Luke nodded, eyes trained back on Michael. He watched as the wavy-haired dominant stared at the dark-haired boy, contemplating. 

"What's your name, submissive?" he asked, power leaking from his deep voice. 

Michael shook slightly, head still bowed towards the floor.

"Michael, Sir," he answered, just loud enough to be heard.

The dominant, Ashton, nodded in approval.

"Stand up, Michael. It's alright. I'm not angry with you," he announced.

Luke watched as Michael got to his feet, eyes still staring at the ground. All the blonde wanted to do was hold his hand. He didn't like the distressed expression on the other submissive's face. 

"Be careful, next time. Don't want you running into someone else, now, do we? You're just a tiny little thing."

Both submissives were surprised to hearing the gentle, joking tone from the taller man. The other dominant, Calum, didn't seem to find it too shocking. 

"Make sure your friend doesn't hurt himself," he said, looking at Luke. "He looks stressed out and that's not healthy for a young submissive."

Luke nodded, fingers twiddling with each other.

"Yes, Sir," he spoke softly. "Thank you, Sir."

Calum grinned, eyes looking over at the other dominant, who was smiling down at a nervous Michael.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Ashton turned to him and nodded. 

He eyed Michael with curiosity as the smaller boy played with the ends of his blue sweater before returning Calum's gaze. His hazel eyes flickered towards Luke once, taking in his feminine attire with interest.

"Let's go. Goodbye, Michael," he smiled at the dark-haired boy. 

The submissive turned pink at the sound of his name rolling off of the dominant's lips and both men smirked. 

"And your name, submissive?" Ashton requested, both dominants staring at the blonde with interest in their eyes.

Luke blushed lightly, eyes only flickering up towards each of their chests before falling back to the floor.

"Luke, Sir," he answered, voice soft and slightly high-pitched.

Both dominants grinned, nodding in acknowledgement. 

"Goodbye to you, as well, Luke," he said, walking off with his friend right beside him.

When they were far enough, both submissives let out tiny sighs of relief.

Luke approached Michael until they were less than a few inches apart, worry coating his features.

"Are you okay, Michael?" he asked kindly.

Michael nodded but let out a tiny sniffle. 

"Where were you going?" Luke questioned, hand itching to reach out and touch the other submissive.

He didn't understand this strong urge to comfort Michael. It was just something natural to him. Michael didn't seem to mind the attention, though. 

"To the restroom. I wanted to go in there and cry," he answered weakly.

"Why?"

Michael's bottom lip quivered, eyes watering. 

"Because I'm afraid if I failed it. Or if there was something wrong with what I answered. What if I don't get paired up with a dominant?" he cried quietly, tears flowing down his face.

Luke's chest twisted at the sorrowful tone of his fellow submissive. Comforting someone was a bit difficult to do, because he was feeling the exact same way, but he desperately wanted to offer some form of solace to the dark-haired boy before him.

"Would you like me to follow you to restroom? You can cry and I can hold your hand. Maybe if I'm there, you won't cry as much," he suggested, tone careful.

There was always the possibility of Michael saying 'no' and he was afraid he'd start crying himself if he did. Fortunately, the green-eyed boy nodded at him and held his hand out.

"Can...can I hold your hand, now?" he requested, voice fearful. 

Luke almost wanted to laugh. 

Of course, he wouldn't reject a request he had just suggested. Instead, he reached out to hold Michael's hand in his, feeling the boy's thin fingers intertwine with his tiny ones.

"Thank you, Luke. You're so nice," Michael told him, pink lips pulling into a tiny smile.

Luke returned the smile easily.

"I'm always happy to help, Mikey," he answered, letting the nickname slip.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, cheeks reddening when he realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry," he rushed out, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to let it slip."

Michael simply shook his head, calming the blonde down considerably. It's like the tiniest actions from Michael affected him greatly. Luke wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. 

"It's okay," Michael replied. "I like it."

>>>

At exactly 1:30 in the afternoon, another buzzer went off and Liam Payne took the stage, once more.

"Good afternoon, dominants and submissives. Thank you for all your cooperation and your participation in today's Trial test," he announced. "Now, all your results have been recorded and your scores have been finalized."

Just then, a large, black screen lowered itself from the ceiling. It hung directly above Payne's head and flickered briefly before a table appeared on it. There were two rows and several columns. Above one row, the phrase 'Dominant/Submissive' sat while the second row read 'Score'. 

"As you can see, the name of the dominant or submissive that you are to be paired with will appear on the screen beside yours along with both your scores," he explained. "If your name does not appear, that means that you have not been matched and you are welcome to take the test again next year. I warn you, not everyone finds their match the first Trial test. This does not mean that you are unworthy or cannot find a match. This simply means that the perfect partner for you has not yet been found."

Michael's grip on Luke's hand tightened and the blonde patted his shoulder comfortingly. The dark-haired boy relaxed, exchanging a small smile with the other submissive. 

"Thank you, Luke."

"One more thing," Payne continued. "If your names appear in blinking lights, that means that The Society would like to see you and your partner. This is not always a bad thing, however. It just means that there are some concerns that need to be taken care of."

Luke frowned and Michael grimaced. Neither were sure which was more frightening. Having their names in blinking lights or not having their names appear, at all.

"Without further ado," Payne announced, smiling proudly. "Let the pairing ceremony begin."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck? No fucking way."

It took several seconds for the words to process in his mind before Calum realized that he had been the one to say them. He had let those words leave his mouth.

What the hell? What was that? What did that mean?

Several dominants and submissives moved around him but he paid them absolutely no mind. Instead, Calum turned to stare at his best friend in disbelief before returning his dark gaze to the screen in front of them. He watched his name blink but his brain couldn't seem to process what was happening.

This wasn't possible? What the hell was going on?

"Are you seeing this?" Ashton asked, hand coming up to shake Calum's shoulder. "Please, tell me I'm not hallucinating right now."

The dark-haired dominant nodded but his body felt numb, shocked.

His entire body felt cold and his mind went blank. There's no way he read that right. But...Ashton had seen it, too. He'd read it, too. Brown eyes stared up at the screen again and the same thing blinked back at him, nearly sending him to his knees.

"How is that even possible?" Ashton hissed, grip tightening. "How did that even happen?"

Calum shook his head, dark locks flying. His best friend shot him a frantic look, heart pounding in his ears.

"I don't know, Ashton," he breathed, nearly choking on his own tongue. "I...I really don't fucking know."

The dark-haired man stared at the screen in confusion. That should not be possible. There's no way in hell that should even be possible.

"Are they going to force us to retake the test?" Ashton questioned, eyes steeling and body tensing at the thought.

Calum felt like snapping and swinging at his best friend but stopped himself before he could even lift a finger. That was no way to act in a situation like this. Yes, he was freaking out but he couldn't just go crazy. He needed to stay cool, composed.

He needed to get answers.

"I don't know, Ashton."

Calum grimaced at his own words. He hated not knowing and judging by the expression on his best friend's face, Ashton hated being clueless, just as much as he did.

"They're calling us up," Calum managed to say, dark eyes landing on one of the dominants on the stage, waving a sign in the air with their last names on it. "We need to go."

Ashton nodded, pulling his hand back to his own body and rolling his shoulders backward.

He schooled his expression and Calum did the same. They straightened, holding themselves with pride and confidence. Because, even though they were in shock and no idea what the hell was going on, they were first and foremost dominants.

And goddamnit, they were going to act like it.

>>>

Luke felt his blood run cold at the same time he felt Michael's hand let go of his.

It was impossible. No way. There was no way this could happen. He had never heard of this happening before. He felt his lip quiver and his legs shake. He could barely hold himself up as he stared at his name blinking back at him.

"That isn't possible," Michael cried, snapping Luke out of his stupor.

He averted his gaze to the submissive standing right beside him with tears in his eyes.

"What does that mean, Luke?" he asked, voice shaking with fear and confusion.

Luke tried to come up with an answer but nothing came to mind.

He had absolutely no idea what had happened or how it had even come to happen. He just knew that, sooner rather than later, he was sure that both of them would be having a panic attack. He could already feel his breath quickening and watched as tears flowed freely down Michael's face.

"Clifford, Hemmings. To the side of the stage, please," Payne called out, causing both submissives to snap their head in attention.

Michael turned back to Luke, helpless and afraid.

Luke was sure that his expression mirrored the dark-haired submissive's.

"Michael," he choked, holding his hand out.

He didn't know what else to do. All he knew was that he needed Michael's hand in his. There was no way he could even make it to the stage without Michael with him, touching him.

"Luke," Michael cried out, gripping his hand tightly. "I'm scared. I don't know what's going on."

Luke could feel his heart pounding and his hand shaking in Michael's but he couldn't feel an answer come to his mind.

He was just as clueless as the boy crying before him, holding his hand. The blonde felt his heart clench at the sight. Still, even in this critical moment, he hated the sight of Michael crying. He desperately wished he could take away those tears.

He gently tugged on Michael's hand. It was against his nature to full-on lead Michael towards the stage but he wanted the boy to walk beside him. He would never feel fully confident enough to direct anyone, but he knew that Michael needed someone to lean on and help him figure out what was going on.

"Michael. Can we go now?" Luke asked, still timid.

The dark-haired boy wiped at his eyes and sniffled before nodding his head. Luke's chest twisted at the sight of Michael's slightly puffy eyes. Before the blonde could help it, a few tears slipped down his own cheeks.

Michael noticed the action and, immediately, softened at the sight of Luke in pain. He knew Luke was trying to be strong for him, even if it was against his nature. Michael tightened his grip on Luke's hand, trying to force a smile to let the blonde know that he wasn't as bad as before.

"We're going to be okay," he tried to reassure the light-haired submissive.

Luke shot him a grateful smile and wiped the tears away with his other hand.

They started towards the stage, hearts pounding and minds kind of fuzzy. The only thing they could do, as they approached the stage was stare at the giant screen above them and watch the words blink back at them.

Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings: 506-971-648


	6. Chapter 6

The two dominants were escorted and settled into a small, white-walled room on a large, wooden table with only slightly uncomfortable cushioned chairs. Calum and Ashton were quick to recognize the two submissives they had met earlier when they walked in.

Luke and Michael. 

The submissives whose names had appeared beside theirs on that screen. They both appeared to be quite apprehensive, which was completely reasonable when one considered the circumstances. They sat right next to each other, tiny bodies looking even tinier swaddled next to each other and both dominants thought the sight to be rather endearing. 

"Hello, Michael. Luke," Ashton greeted them, taking the seat across Michael.

Calum took the seat across Luke.

Both submissives gave low murmurs of greetings, in return. Their eyes stayed trained on the clean, mahogany surface of the table. Both dominants noted that the two were holding hands, beneath the table.

"Are the two of you nervous?" Calum asked calmly, hands folding on the table in front of him.

Ashton rolled his eyes and Calum felt his palm twitch.

His best friend shot him a smug grin while Calum's piercing glare sent shivers down Ashton's spine. The dark-haired dominant scowled, silently telling the other man to keep it in his pants.

"Yes, Sir," they answered in unison, bodies quivering slightly.

Partly, they were nervous at what it meant to have all four of their names on that screen, beside each other. They had all gotten the same score, so what did that mean for all of them? Just the thought would have anyone, dominant or submissive, reeling. The other reason they were nervous was because they were alone with a room with two dominants. Two very attractive dominants that did not seem too bothered by the situation, at all.

"Don't be," Ashton quipped, shooting each of them happy grins. "Everything will be sorted out, just fine."

Calum nodded in agreement, smiling easily.

Both submissives exchanged stares before nodding at the same time. The dark-haired man stared at the two of them. They were both small, pale and cute. Although they had different hair colors and different faces, they were both quite pretty to look at. Like a pair of porcelain dolls. Both were equally as attractive the other and they just looked even more appealing with their hands intertwined.

"Why are you holding hands? Don't let go, I'd just like to know," Calum added quickly when saw the two boys start to pull away.

Luke bit his lip and Calum noticed Ashton's eyes flash suddenly at the action.

He casually placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder, silently warning him not to do anything rash. Like bend the blonde over the table and fuck him until he couldn't walk for a week. He knew all of Ashton's little knots and kinks. Lip biting was definitely a turn on for him.

"It feels safe," Michael answered, head bowing slightly.

Luke turned to stare at Michael with a look of surprise on his face. It quickly morphed into a tiny look of fondness, like he was deeply touched by the other boy's words. Calum couldn't help but find the pair adorable.

"That's good," Ashton told him. "You should always feel safe. Whether it be with a friend or a dominant. Every submissive should feel safe and be cared for."

Calum nodded in agreement and watched as both submissives' eyes widened in shock at the dominant's words. Their reaction wasn't very surprising. There were quite a few violent and controlling dominants who made submissives quiver in fear just by entering the room.

"Definitely," Calum spoke, voice low. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's a dominant's job to make sure that their submissive feels happy and safe."

Both submissives nodded, tiny smiles on their faces and both dominants felt a tiny tug in their chests at the sight. Ashton shot Calum a quick look and the dark-haired dominant wiggled his eyebrows comically. The other dominant grinned, eyes shifting back to stare at the two submissives before them.

Before either of them could say anything further, however, the door opened and two men walked in, dominants, followed by a woman and another man, obviously their submissives. They all wore formal clothing, suits and dresses. The four of them recognized the first man and the woman. It was Liam Payne and his submissive. The second pair was unfamiliar, though.

"Hello, dominants and submissives. I've already introduced myself but I shall do it, again," Payne spoke first. "I am Liam Payne. Title: Dominant. This is my submissive, Sophia."

The olive-skinned woman simply stared at the floor but offered a tiny 'hello'. Liam smiled at her before continuing.

"I am one of the main coordinators of The Society's Trial testing. I'm usually the one who handles conflicts that arise before, during or after the Trial."

Ashton and Calum nodded in acknowledgment while Michael and Luke bowed slightly, in respect. The second dominant came forward. He was taller than most dominants - at least, six foot four - and tanned with long, brown hair hanging in loose curls around his face. Behind him, his submissive stood with his head bowed, caramel-colored locks styled in a fringe across his forehead.

The younger dominants tensed, naturally feeling a little threatened by such a large dominant but quickly schooled their faces and relaxed their postures. The younger submissives simply tightened their grips on each other's hand.

"Hello. My name is Harry Styles. Title: Dominant. This is my submissive, Louis."

The tiny man lifted his head slightly to look up at his dominant, blue eyes shining in admiration before he bowed his head in acknowledgement. He was extremely small and nicely curved out, but both dominants made sure only to glance at him before reverting their gazes back to his dominant.

Dominants could be possessives sons of bitches and wouldn't take kindly to having their submissives ogled at.

"I work with special cases, like this, where more than two dominants or submissives receive the same scores and are paired together. Though, your case is the first I've ever seen. It's highly uncommon for more than two people to be paired together, let alone four," he explained, voice low and deep.

The two younger dominants both got to their feet, careful as not to offend the older dominants in the room. They did not want to come off as defensive or aggressive. They simply wanted answers.

"I'm Calum Hood. Title: Dominant."

"Ashton Irwin. Title: Dominant."

"How would this work out exactly?" Calum questioned, looking directly at Dominant Styles.

The long-haired man stood calmly and opened his full lips to explain.

"Well, there are quite a number of options here. All four of your received the same exact score, which means that all of you are compatible with one another. So, with that in mind, there are only two real options. Option one is easy to comprehend. Each dominant chooses to be paired with either submissive. You both pick one to keep as your own," he explained easily, eyes flickering between the two younger men.

Both dominants glanced at each other while both submissives tensed. They did not enjoy the thought of being separated. Neither dominant felt that they could choose one or the other submissive either.

"What's the other option?" Ashton asked, eyes level with the taller dominant.

Styles smirked, raising one eyebrow in interest.

"Well, option two is pretty simple, too. You could all just...share."


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll leave the four of you here to discuss your options," Payne announced, nodding in goodbye before exiting with Sophia trailing behind him.

"Good luck, gentlemen," Styles told them, sincerity heavily laced in his tone.

He exited with Louis by his side, their hands intertwined, and left the four males alone in the small room.

Calum and Ashton both sat back in their chairs, thoughtful looks on their faces. 

"How should we approach this?" Ashton questioned, scratching lightly at his jaw.

His best friend quirked his lips before turning to face the two submissives. 

They looked incredibly flustered and, for lack of a better term, freaked out. The dark-haired dominant softened just the tiniest bit at the sight of the tiny pair looking fearful and hopeless. Protective instinct bloomed in his chest as he watched the submissives try their best to remain calm.

He desperately wanted to offer them comfort.

"Before we go any further with this, I have to ask if the two of you are comfortable with us deciding your futures," he started. "Yes, we are dominants but you two deserve a say in this, as well. It is your futures that we are deciding. I refuse to force a submissive to do something that may cause them extreme distress. Ashton and I are dominants, not cruel dictators. You have a say in the matter, should you have any requests or concerns."

Ashton smiled at his friend while both submissives gawked at Calum's words. 

That had seriously not been the words that they had expected to come out of the dominant's mouth. Their eyes shifted between the two dominants before turning to look at each other. 

Luke spoke first.

"I like being around Michael," he confessed, eyes staring straight down and a blush working its way across his cheeks.

Both dominants nodded in understanding.

"Well, if it's any comfort, Calum and I share a house together," Ashton told them, crossing his arms across his chest. "We've known each other since we were young and the house is larger enough to fit more than ten people comfortably. With either option, the two of you would still be in close proximity of each other."

His words earned a pair of wide-eyed stares from the two submissives.

His words seemed too good to be true. So, no matter what, Michael and Luke would still be able to see each other every day. Regardless of the outcome, they would not be separated. 

"I want an honest answer from both of you," Calum continued. "Would you both prefer to be paired with a single dominant or would you like to become...a four-way couple. What would we even call that?"

Ashton smirked.

"It's called polygamy, Cal. Like an orgy but nobody leaves the bed when we're done," he grinned wolfishly, causing Calum to roll his eyes. 

Michael raised his hand slightly and Ashton motioned for him to speak.

"Wouldn't that be hard for you two, as dominants? I don't mean to assume or overstep my boundaries, but isn't it hard for two dominants to share even just one submissive?" he asked, curious. 

Calum's lips stretched into a grin at the submissive's question, looking straight at Ashton as he spoke.

"With an unfamiliar dominant, yes, it would be a big issue. But, Ashton and I are close. Very close. We understand each other better than anyone. And, we love each other very much. If anyone could make it work out, it would be the two of us," he said with confidence. 

Hazel eyes crinkled in a happy smile at the dark-haired man's words. He was glad that Calum had so much faith in him. 

"I do think we should try something, first, before making a decision," he added.

Ashton caught the little glint of mischief in Calum's dark eyes and felt his stomach twist in arousal, wondering what his best friend was up to.

"Do tell."

Calum smirked, getting to his feet. Ashton stood and faced him, his curiosity brimming. Luke and Michael both cocked their heads like a pair of kittens and the dark-haired man fought the urge to coo.

They were too adorable for their own goods.

"I'd like it if both of us kissed both of you," he said, motioning between him and Ashton then again between Luke and Michael. "To see if we feel attraction to both of you or just one of you. This will help us make the best decision for all of us, I think."

Ashton chuckled, very much liking his best friend's idea. 

They turned to face the two submissives, expectant expressions on their strong faces.

"Are you two okay with that?" Ashton asked, licking his bottom lip slightly to wet it.

He noticed both of the submissives' eyes follow the motion quickly before averting their gazes, cheeks pink. 

A smug grin worked its way onto his face, at that. 

After a couple of moments, they both turned to look at each other. It was almost as if they were having a conversation with their eyes because they both looked away at the same moment and nodded at the dominants, giving them the okay to proceed.

"You take Luke, first, and I'll take Michael?" Ashton suggested, simply because that was who was closest to each other. 

"Go easy on him, Ash," he smirked, walking around the table towards Luke.

The blonde stared at his chest, cheeks pink and fingers twiddling. 

His baby blue eyes refused to meet the dominant's and Calum found that just the smallest bit endearing. He loved that Luke was so shy. It only excited him more when he brought his large hands up to cup the younger boy's sharp cheekbones, running his thumb over the skin there lightly before smiling down at him. 

Instead of teasing or building up the anticipation, Calum simply went for it. He had no patience when it came to these sorts of things.

He pressed their lips together and had to bite back a moan. God, this boy had soft lips. Warmth spread down his body as the tiny boy started to kiss him back, lips shy and inexperienced but pleasurable, all the same. Luke smiled into the kiss, letting out a tiny sigh of contentment. Calum was firm but not overzealous when it came to kissing. 

After only a moment or two, however, the blonde felt something wet and warm pressing against his lips. It took him a second to process what was happening before he gave in, parting his lips for Calum to plunge his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. The blonde whimpered lowly as Calum pulled him close, their bodies molding against each other and hot breaths coming out from their noses to keep from parting. Excitement coursed through his veins and he felt his body responding to the dominant's not-so-gentle touches. 

A hand came down to rest on Luke's thin thighs before he was being lifted and placed onto the table on his bum. Calum's mouth left his, earning a high-pitched whine from the tiny submissive.

"Whining does not become you, Lucas," Calum chided, leaning down to peck the blonde once more. "We had an agreement. Now, we switch."

Luke's heart pounded at the dominant's words before he turned to see Ashton and Michael pulling apart with a loud smack of the lips. 

The dark-haired submissive was blushing hard with red swollen lips and heavy pants leaving his mouth. His hair looked slightly mussed up and Luke felt a tiny twitch of excitement at the sight. He didn't understand why, but he loved seeing Michael so blissed out and eager for more. 

He was completely sure that he would look the same when Ashton was finished with him. Though, Calum had done a pretty good job of assaulting his mouth and leaving him breathless. Blue eyes watched as the two dominants switched positions, Ashton coming to stand between his legs and placing two rather large hands on his tiny thighs.

The dominant grinned wickedly and Luke felt his pulse quicken in excitement. 

"So eager for it, aren't you, baby boy?" he whispered gruffly, Luke having to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the pet name. 

He saw the dominant's hazel eyes darken to a deep brown before he was being slammed against the table's smooth surface, one of Ashton's hands cradling the back of his head to keep from injuring Luke while the other hiked one of the blonde's legs up to wrap across his hip. 

Their lips met in a hot, violent clash of tongue and teeth, causing Luke to let out a high moan of pleasure as Ashton ground his hips down against the blonde. Michael's sweet whimpers could be heard from the other side of the room and Luke could practically imagine Calum licking into the dark-haired submissive's mouth while his hands danced along his sides. The image only turned him on further and he felt a heavy wave of excitement wash over him, hardening against Ashton's touch.

"Someone's enjoying this a little too much," Ashton teased, staring down at him with this intense stare than made Luke feel exposed, naked and like everything in his heart was up for display. "Aren't you, baby boy?"

Luke nodded, eyes closing as Ashton's lips came down to nip and suck at his neck, creating a solid, purple bruise that would definitely be there for days. He cried out, grinding his hips up because of the pressure. 

The sound of bodies moving closer averted his attention and he opened his eyes to see Michael standing next to him with Calum pressed against his back, nipping lightly at the paler boy's shoulder. 

"Think I like them both," Ashton grinned at Calum, leaning sideways to plant a firm kiss on Michael's lips while Calum continued to assault the smaller boy's neck. 

The dark-haired dominant reached out to place two, olive-skinned fingers at Luke's mouth as Ashton continued to kiss Michael. 

"Suck," he demanded and Luke instantly responded, bringing the appendages to his mouth to suck on noisily.

Calum groaned against Michael's neck.

"Fuck. So hot."

A loud cough was heard and all four men stopped their actions to look at the two dominants standing in the doorway, their submissives staring at the foursome in curiosity and shock. Dominant Styles smirked as Ashton slowly got off of the table, helping Luke to his feet, as well. Both submissives had heavy blushes on their cheeks ad were busy burying their faces in the sides of the two young dominants.

Calum and Ashton exchanged pleased looks before catching the taller dominant's amused smirk.

"Option two, I'm assuming."


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton and Calum stared down at the two tiny submissives between them. 

The pair was holding hands with each other, while their other hands were, in some way, attached to one of their dominants. Luke had his arm around Calum's torso while the dominant placed his arm possessively over the blonde boy's shoulder. The blue-eyed submissive smiled shyly at the dark-haired dominant, earning a smirk from the taller man. 

Michael, on the other hand, had one arm around placed around Ashton's side while the wavy-haired dominant had one of his large hands buried in one of the pockets of Michael's black jeans. The pale boy had his face slightly buried in Ashton's side and the older man reveled at the small tug his heart felt at the tiny boy's actions. His hazel irises glided over to where Luke was nuzzled against Calum and he smiled, already fond of the adorable little blonde.

They definitely looked odd, compared to the various pairs of dominants and submissives that surrounded them, but none of them took note of it. They were all too wrapped up in each other.

"Would you like to see where you'll both be staying?" Calum asked as they exited the Trial building.

One blonde and one black-haired head peeked up at the same time, glancing up at the dominant in interest. It was like watching a pair of kittens stare straight at you. They were absolutely adorable. After a moment, both submissives hesitantly nodded and Calum grinned at Ashton. 

The other dominant smirked, pulling away from Michael, earning a sorrowful look from the tiny submissive.

"I'll be right back," he assured the boy, leaning down to place a firm kiss on the dark-haired boy's lips.

He did the same to Luke and, to the surprise of their submissives, Calum, as well.

"I'll get the car," he announced, running off.

Calum watched in amusement as both submissives gazes trailed sadly after their other dominant.

"Come on, loves," he ordered, grabbing both their hands, causing the two to separate. "Can't wait to bring you home."

>>>

The ride to the Irwin-Hood residence was quiet. 

Ashton drove while Calum and their submissives sat in the back of the large, black SUV that was Ashton's pride and joy. The wavy-haired man's heart swelled slightly at the sight of his best friend sat down in the middle of the soft, smooth seats with their submissives nuzzled up on either side of him.

It definitely was not a thing that Ashton had thought he'd find himself coming to enjoy.

He'd never have thought that he would share his submissive, let alone two of them. He, especially, did not believe he'd ever come to share them with his best friend, either. The thought, however, didn't cause a stirring of jealousy or possessiveness in his gut like he had expected it to. In fact, the only thing he felt was fond...and lust.

That second one was a given, he thought offhandedly, as he made a right turn into their street. 

Calum, himself, had been the object of most of his affections ever since puberty. Actually, he had loved the man even before that. He couldn't remember a single moment that he hadn't felt anything but affection for the other dominant. And, Ashton had lusted after him once his body discovered the joys of sexual relief. He couldn't have helped it if he had even tried. 

Calum was the definition of sex and attraction.

As for Michael and Luke? Well, really, what was there to dislike? 

Michael was tiny, beautiful and looked so much like a lost kitten nearly half the time. His body was just a tiniest bit curvy, thighs thick and he was swimming in the blue sweater he wore. It covered most of his hands, gave him an image of utmost innocence and made the wavy-haired dominant just want to tie his wrists to a bed post while he ravished the boy's pretty, little body. 

Luke, on the other hand, was a tad bit different but just as attractive. He was all sweet and pretty, especially in the feminine clothing he wore. Ashton was positive Luke wouldn't be opposed to wearing a skirt or a pretty little dress and the thought had the dominant holding back a groan. The blonde had soft curves, a thin torso and legs that were quite long for a submissive. He wanted to trail his tongue and teeth over those legs, marking one up while Calum bit into the other.

He could just imagine the four of them getting all hot and dirty and Ashton had to take in a deep breath before he crashed them into a bush or something. 

Much to his chagrin, his best friend had other plans.

He glanced at the mirror and was met with the most delicious sights he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Calum sat between Luke and Michael as he played with the two submissives. The dark-haired man had his lips on Michael's, tongue darting out to dominate the younger boy's mouth, while he had one hand underneath Luke's red v-neck, pinching and pulling at the blonde's nipple. One harsh tug had the light-haired submissive keening, breath coming out in heavy pants that could be heard by everyone in the car.

"Calum. You're killing me," Ashton choked out, barely managing to come to a stop at a stop sign.

The dark-haired man watched as his best friend's eyes flashed with want and he moaned against Michael's pink mouth. 

"You should fucking feel them, Ashton," Calum ground out harshly, pulling away to suck a bruise into Michael's neck while tugging insistently at Luke's nipple.

The tiny blonde cried out in pleasure, one tiny hand gripping at the passenger seat as hard as he could manage.

"So good," Calum praised, causing both submissives to moan in pleasure. "So beautiful. Such good boys."

Ashton sucked in another deep breath, keeping his eyes on the road as the light turned green and he sped off. God, he had never felt so frustrated and turned on in his life.

The lighter-haired dominant heard quiet whispering in the back but before he could demand to know what was going on, Luke was climbing cautiously to the front. The dominant cast him a surprised, concerned look.

"Luke, what are you going? You shouldn't have climbed to the front. What if you had hurt yourself?" he asked, worry laced in his tone.

The blonde bowed his head, fearful and ashamed.

"Sir – um, Calum, er..." he stumbled, unsure of what to call the other dominant.

Ashton smiled, glancing at the mirror again to catch Calum's eye.

"You can call Calum 'Sir', baby," he announced, loud enough even for Michael to hear. "But, you boys will call me 'Daddy'. Understood?"

A dark grin from the dark-haired dominant let Ashton know that his best friend was perfectly fine with this arrangement. Both submissives let out tiny gasps of surprise but did not try to argue. Not that they would ever even try. Instead, they simply nodded, cheeks flushing red.

"Good boys. Now," he started, turning his attention back to Luke. "Explain why you came to the front even when you knew it was dangerous."

The blonde whimpered slightly, eyes trained on his lap.

"Sir told me to, Daddy."

Ashton let out a tiny groan of approval at the way his title sounded coming out of Luke's precious mouth but waited for the submissive to continue.

"He told me to come to the front and rub you over your pants until we reached home," he explained, eyes darting up apologetically.

Ashton's breath hitched and he could practically feel Calum's cocky little smirk radiating off of him. 

"Fucking hell," he cursed, reaching one hand out to pull Luke's face toward him, caressing his light hair slowly. "I'm going to ask you to add a little more to that order from your other dominant."

Luke blinked in question and Ashton chuckled darkly.

"You can palm me through my pants but I want you mouth at my cock through the fabric," he said rather roughly. "I want you to fit those pretty lips over my bulge and palm at me until you're crying for the real thing. I want you to move slowly, lick over it if you want. Do your best to please me because there won't be any more touching until we reach home."

The blonde let out a high-pitched whine and was surprised when Ashton's large hand came down to smack sharply at his bottom. The sound reverberated throughout the car, followed by a tiny moan of pleasure.

Ashton and Calum exchanged wicked grins.

"Blondie likes it a little rough," Calum chuckled, his grip around Michael's waist tightening slightly. "Maybe when he moves in, we can try the paddle out. See how pink we can get the cute little arse of his before he starts crying for us to fuck him."

Ashton grinned, thoroughly turned on from the suggestion.

Judging from the dark blush and labored breaths from the blonde submissive, Luke wasn't entirely opposed to any of it, either.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," Ashton smiled, hand reaching out to guide Luke's delicate face until it was directly over his crotch. "For now, though."

The blonde released a high-pitched whine of pleasure when the dominant before him gripped tightly at the boy's soft locks. The brunette chuckled, voice rough and thick with lust when he spoke. The tone caused the little submissive to keen with want.

"Get to work, baby boy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to keep uploading to AO3. Whoops!

"Alright, love?" Calum questioned, lightly running a hand through Michael's soft, dark locks.

The tiny boy on his lap blinked slowly, like he was still taking a moment to process the dominant's question. Long eyelashes brushed sleepily against soft, pale skin. The older man's gaze drifted to the younger boy's flushed cheekbones and swollen lips that were currently pulled in between pearly, white teeth.

If there was one word to describe Michael, in this moment, it would be 'adorable'. He was so incredibly adorable.

If Calum didn't know better, he'd have assumed that the younger boy was in subspace. Several seconds passed before Michael's glazed eyes softened and the young submissive smiled.

"Yes, Sir," he said in a low voice, one that cracked slightly as if he hadn't just been moaning and writing on Calum's lap a few moments ago. "May I lie down until we get home, Sir?"

The dark-haired dominant smiled back at the pale-skinned boy, fingers leaving the submissive's dark tresses to trail lovingly up and down the boy's spine. Michael's hair was incredibly soft and the tiny boy practically purred into Calum's tender touch.

"Leaving me lonely already, darling?" he teased, a smirk working its way to his face.

Suddenly, Michael was pulling back so quickly, the dark-haired dominant was afraid that he had given himself whiplash.

Before he could respond, the tiny boy was shaking his head frantically, small hands pulled to his chest. It was as if someone had slapped him. Worry and fear coated his bright, emerald irises and Calum's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the submissive's actions.

He was acting very much like he had when he had bumped into Ashton before the pairing ceremony.

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," Michael apologized quietly, eyes cast down and bottom lip quivering. "I was simply tired from the Trial testing and wanted to rest. If you want me to stay awake and please you, Sir, I will."

Green eyes watered and Calum quickly brought his hands up to softly brush the tears away. His finger brushed against the warm, wet substance, his heart breaking just a smallest bit at the sight of his submissive so afraid.

Michael was afraid that he was being a bad submissive and the thought hurt Calum more than he would like to admit. Because he was anything but a bad submissive.

"Michael, I was just teasing," he assured the smaller boy. "I don't mind if you need to rest. As one of your dominants, it's my job to make sure that you are healthy and safe. I apologize for making you think otherwise, kitten."

Michael blushed at the dominant's kind words, leaning forward gingerly to rest his body against Calum's, his head lying lightly on the dominant's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, Michael," Calum answered, bringing his arm up to wrap around the smaller boy's waist protectively.

It was silent for a full two seconds before both males were distracted by a light whimpering coming from the front of the car.

"Daddy."

Calum felt his cock twitch at the desperate tone the blonde submissive had emitted, dark eyes moving until they landed on the younger boy's thin torso from where it was positioned over the handbrake. The front seats were blocking nearly all of Calum's view of the younger boy, much to his chagrin. However, he didn't completely need visuals. He could practically imagine the look on Luke's face as he pleaded for more.

"Daddy, please," Luke begged and Calum could see his tiny body shake with want.

His gaze shifted to the man holding the wheel and smirked when he noticed a slight shake in Ashton's grip on the wheel. The wavy-haired man was obviously very affected by the blonde's actions.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Calum asked, feigning innocence.

The other dominant glanced back at him in the mirror, hazel eyes narrowing.

"You know what's wrong, you asshole," he gritted out before letting out a tiny moan of pleasure, eyelids fluttering lightly. "He's so fucking talented with his mouth. Calum, can't wait 'til you get to feel him."

The dark-haired man felt a small twitch from his lap but it wasn't from his own body.

Calum glanced in surprise at the smaller boy cradled in his arms. He had thought that, between the two submissives, Luke would be the kinkier one based on his painfully obvious eagerness to be spanked and tied up. However, it seemed that Michael seemed to have a thing for watching Luke plead and beg.

It was an interesting prospect, to say the least.

"Seems like we're not the only ones enjoying ourselves," Calum teased, a single hand coming down to squeeze as Michael's hardening cock.

The tiny boy let out a little whimper at the rough contact from the dominant, back arching slightly and nails digging into the older man's back. While most dominants would probably have scolded the boy for such contact, Calum couldn't find it in him to be upset. On the contrary, he found the thought of Michael clinging tightly to him and clawing at his back as he pounded into his tight little ass quite enjoyable.

"Does little Michael like to watch?"

The smaller boy simply whimpered in response but provided no words.

At that, Calum brought both hands down to roughly grab at Michael's ass, eliciting a delicious moan from the tiny submissive's lips. His large hands massaged the younger boy's bum in a painfully pleasant way. The dominant was so tempted to just stick his hand into the younger boy's pants and shove his fingers into the submissives tight hole.

God, he was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Answer me," Calum ordered, his voice deep and gruff. "Do you like to watch, kitten? Tell me."

Michael nodded frantically, back arching even more to push his ass into the dark-haired dominant's grip.

"Yes, Sir. Like watching Luke serve our dominants. Like seeing Sir and Daddy getting pleasured," he keened, eyes scrunched together tightly as he began to grind his hips down on Calum's lap. "Like being called 'kitten', Sir."

Arousal, hot and pulsing, shot through Calum at the younger boy's confession.

He glanced up at see that Ashton had somehow managed to get them home safely, his parking in the driveway just the smallest bit crooked. The wavy-haired man's expression matched his.

They were both thoroughly turned on.

"I don't know about you, Cal, but it's taking all my willpower not to just fuck them on the hood of this car," he breathed out, a thin line of sweat running down his jaw down to his collarbone.

A pair of high-pitched whines followed his rough confession and Calum grinned, leaning down to plant a rough kiss on Michael's lips as Ashton pulled Luke off of his crotch and sucked at the blonde's soft neck. The dark-haired dominant breathed in sharply through his nostrils, hands shaking slightly with excitement.

"Let's get them inside," Calum suggested as he pulled his lips away from Michael's.

"Sir?" the dark-haired submissive asked, eyes wide, curious but very much aroused.

Calum smiled, running a hand tenderly through Michael's soft hair.

"Yes, kitten?" he replied, very much liking how the boy's nickname rolled off of his lips.

Michael blushed, eyes dropping down to his lap where his fingers were nervously twiddling.

"Will we be, um..." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed by his own curiosity.

Calum glanced at Ashton, who had turned to listen when Michael had spoken up.

"Want us inside you boys?" Calum asked dirtily, eyes still trained on the other dominant. "Want us to pound into your tight little asses until your crying and screaming for more? Is that what you want, kitten?"

Michael whimpered, aroused by the older man's words, but nodded in response.

Calum grinned, eyes trailing from Ashton down to the baby blue irises of the blonde submissive.

"Lucas?" he asked, smirking when Luke keened.

"Want you so badly, Sir," he breathed. "Both you and Daddy. Want to feel so full. Want to please you."

Calum's eyes darkened, his body wracked with arousal.

He tossed a final stare in the other dominant's direction, silently asking whether he was in or out. Calum nearly snorted at his own joke but was humor quickly morphed to lust when Ashton's eyelids fell hooded with arousal, a look the dark-haired man was all too familiar with.

He didn't need words, Calum decided, quickly exiting the vehicle with Michael tucked against his side. Ashton did the same, arm around Lucas's shoulders. The brunette surprised them all by pulling Calum around the neck and roughly pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for several moments before Calum pulled away, his expression blown with lust.

"Ready, darlings?" Ashton asked the two boys, leading the way up to the front door from the large driveway.

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison.

Calum groaned at how incredibly hot it was that their two submissives were so in sync with each others' thoughts. Ashton seemed to be on the same wavelength, breath dropping in arousal as he unlocked the front door.

"Welcome home, boys," he grinned, twisting the door knob. "You'll have plenty of time to look around later."

Calum smirked, walking in with Michael by his side. He ran a hand down the smaller boy's smooth back, causing Michael to keen and let out a hot, little whimper.

"Yeah. But, for now, we're going to make sweet love to your tight, little bodies," he finished wickedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Like Calum had said, the two submissives did not have much time to take in their surroundings once they entered the rather large house.

Michael had been promptly picked up by Calum, his tiny legs wrapped tightly around the dominant's thin waist. The dark-haired boy's pale face was tucked into the taller man's neck as they moved through the house. Ashton, on the other hand, had simply grabbed Luke's hand in his to lead the younger boy inside. The two exchanged frantic, tongue-filled kisses as they walked after Calum and Michael.

"Your room or mine?" Calum asked, his body thrumming with excitement.

He really couldn't wait to be inside of his submissives.

"Your room has more space and the bed should be big enough to hold all four of us," Ashton replied, pulling his lips away from Luke's.

The tiny boy let out a tiny whine, earning him a light swat on the bum from the wavy-haired dominant.

Calum didn't need to be told twice as he made his way up the stairs to his bed room. The room was directly across from Ashton's – who had left his door open in their haste to make it down to the Trial testing this morning. The dark-haired dominant swiftly turned the golden doorknob attached to the dark cedar wood that made up his door and walked in, Michael still balanced on his waist. Though, Calum wouldn't exactly call it 'balancing' as the younger boy was rutting up against his him, desperately trying to find relief.

Quickly, the older man deposited the dark-haired submissive on the soft, red sheets that covered his bed. Michael bounced slightly, round eyes staring up at him with lust and anticipation.

"So beautiful, kitten," he whispered, bringing on hand up to brush lightly against the soft skin of Michael's pale cheek.

The smaller boy leaned into Calum's touch, eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

"Daddy, please."

Both men turned slightly to watch as Ashton fell to his knees to strip Luke of his clothes.

The older man quickly discarded the submissive's shirt before he started pulling at the button of Luke's clean, white jeans. Ashton planted a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses all along the younger boy's chest, leaving multiple light-pink marks on Luke's porcelain-like skin as his tongue and teeth nipped and sucked. Calum's eyes turned to Michael, smirking when he noticed the smaller boy squirming at the sight of Luke being undressed. The dominant found relief in the fact that, instead of feeling jealous or left out, Michael gained just as much pleasure from watching Luke being pleasured as he did when he, _himself_ , was the recipient of such things.

Ashton ripped Luke's jeans off to reveal what the submissive had been hiding underneath all that clothing.

"Panties, huh?" Ashton grinned, leaning forward to lap lightly at Luke's dick over the soft fabric.

The blonde keened at the contact, letting out a high moan of pleasure as Ashton continued to lick at the submissive's hardening member.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, baby boy?" the dominant teased, large hands rising up to knead at the blonde's ass over the panties.

Luke cried out as Ashton continued to kiss and suck at him through the white lace.

Much to the submissive's disappointment, the older man halted his actions when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ashton looked up, lips wet, to see Calum grinning down at him.

"Mind giving me a try?"

The wavy-haired man simply smirked, getting to his feet and giving Luke a quick kiss on the forehead. Blue eyes trailed up to gaze at Ashton's cocky smile.

"Be good, baby boy," he ordered.

A shiver ran up Luke's spine at the authoritative tone in Ashton's voice.

"Yes, Daddy," he whispered.

In a second, Ashton was gone, only to be replaced by his other dominant.

Calum smiled, leaning down to take Luke's cheeks in his hands so he could tilt the younger boy's face up at kiss him fully on the lips. Lightning shot through both men as their lips began to move frantically against each other. Calum's tongue pushed against Luke's pale lips and the submissive opened his mouth to let the dominant in. The dark-haired man expertly moved his tongue against Luke's, dominating him in the best way possible. A single hand trailed down the blonde's naked back to rest firmly on his ass before pushing its way past the panties to rest on the pale, bare skin of his bum.

Calum smiled wickedly when Luke let out a small cry of pleasure as the taller man slowly pressed a single digit to the submissive's tiny hole.

"So tight, Lucas," he growled.

The younger boy whimpered as Calum slid the rest of his finger in slowly, crying out when the dominant crooked his finger slightly.

"So hot."

"Sir!" Luke breathed out, eyes clenched shut.

The dark-haired man took that as an opportunity to quickly attach his lips to Luke's neck.

The younger boy moaned in pleasure as the older man began to assault his skin with light nips and kisses, leaving many more marks on his pale alabaster skin. Much to Luke's chagrin, the finger in his tight hole was removed as Calum pulled him towards the bed where Ashton and Michael were kissing and touching each other with frenzy. The brown-haired man sat on the edge of the bed. He had Michael on his lap, fully stripped, as he altered between open-mouthed kisses on the younger boy's lips and rough nips and bites that left behind heavy purple bruises. The dark-haired submissive rolled his naked hips against Ashton, small hands gripping the older man's firm biceps to keep himself from screaming in pleasure.

Ashton, himself, had stripped himself of his top clothing.

Calum and Luke watched with want as the dominant's deliciously tan skin starkly contrasted with Michael's pale white. Without a word, Calum moved behind Luke, thick fingers brushing down his sides until they were crooked into the waistband of the blonde's panties. In one movement, they were pushed down to the younger boy's ankles, evoking a sharp gasp from the smaller boy.

"Hands on your Daddy's knees, Lucas," he ordered, watching as the submissive stepped out of his underwear before walking over to his other dominant.

Ashton paused, hands still groping at Michael's bare ass, and watched with curiosity as Luke placed his hands on his knees.

"Wait," Ashton cut in, causing all three males to stare at him in confusion. "Michael, I want you to turn around in your seat, so that you're facing Luke."

Calum seemed to catch on to his best friend's plan, a wicked grin working its way onto his face as he urged Luke to stand while Michael readjusted himself.

The submissive was now pressed flush against his dominant, warm cheeks seated comfortably on Ashton's clothed groin with his legs spread out on either side of Ashton's legs. His member stood up in excitement, on display for everyone in the room to see. For a second, shyness and insecurity that was naturally a part of his personality took over and he moved his hands down to cover his lower regions. Before he could get his hand there, however, his wrists were gripped tightly in Ashton's large hands and pulled up over his head.

"Don't you dare hide this beautiful body of yours from our eyes," he whispered darkly in Michael's ear, causing the smaller boy to whine. "You're such a wonderful thing to look at, darling. Pale skin that's been all marked up because of your dominants, tiny body just waiting for us to take you. Even our very own baby boy has eyes for you. Don't you, Luke?"

All eyes shifted to the blonde who was staring at Ashton with wide eyes before his gaze shifted to the dark-haired submissive sitting before him. Baby blue irises trailed up and down every inch of the other submissive, taking in his red lips, his round eyes and even his flushed, pink member. He bit his lip, eyes glazed over with lust as he nodded.

"Words, Lucas," Calum spoke into his ear, one hand resting against the blonde's hip.

"Yes, Daddy," Luke breathed out, sounding weak with want. "He's so beautiful. So pretty. I can see why you want him so much. I want him, too."

Luke's gaze fell to the floor at the end of his confession, unsure of whether he should feel embarrassed or exhilarated. Michael was just so hot, the way he was spread out on Ashton's lap. He couldn't contain how excited the other submissive made him.

"You'll be happy to know that you can have him, then," Ashton chuckled, pulling once more at Michael's wrists until his hands were locked behind his head. "Michael, I want you to remember not to remove your hands from behind my head. Clasp them together, place your grip on my neck, pull at my hair, if you have to. Just don't let go. That's an order. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Michael whispered, clasping his hands firmly behind Ashton's head.

Both dominants nodded in approval before exchanging wicked glances. Ashton chuckled as Calum placed his other hand on Luke's waist.

"Lucas," he started. "We want you to suck Michael's dick."

Both submissives gasped, eyes coming up to gaze at the dark-haired dominant in disbelief. Instead of scolding them, Calum simply smirked. He motioned with one hand for Luke to bend forward.

"Hands on your Daddy's knees, Lucas," he ordered, smiling in approval once the submissive obeyed his wishes.

The blonde's face was directly above Michael's groin, eyes gazing down hungrily at the hardened member before him. Michael wasn't huge, submissives usually weren't, but he was long enough for Luke to know that he'd have to relax his throat or he'd choke around the other boy's dick Just the thought, however, had the blonde licking his lip in anticipation.

A chuckle was heard as a large hand came down to brush against Luke's cheek.

"So eager, baby boy."

Another chuckle was heard, this one a bit deeper.

"Suck him off, Lucas," Calum ordered in a wicked tone. "I want you put Michael's dick in your mouth and suck it and lick it until he comes. No hands, only your mouth. You're not allowed to stop until he comes. And, when he does come, I want you to swallow it all. Understand?"

Luke nodded, eyes darting up to look at Michael's face.

The boy was flushed, eyes hooded in that style that looked like he was about to fall asleep. But, Luke knew that Michael was very much awake. He was anticipating this just as much as Luke was; just as much as their dominants were.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy," Calum praised, one hand coming down to palm at the younger boy's ass. "You do that. While I prep your ass for when I fuck you."

The blonde whimpered but nodded, once more.

"Yes, Sir," he breathed out.

Finally, he began to lower himself to take Michael in his mouth.

His pink lips wrapped around the head gingerly, wet tongue moving along the slit and evoking a high-pitched whimper from the other submissive.

" _Luke_."

The blonde felt his stomach clench in excitement at the sound of Michael's already-wrecked voice.

Without any more thought to him, he brought his mouth down. Relaxing his throat, he sucked at Michael's member, head bobbing up and down, lower and lower until his reached the base of the dark-haired submissives groin. Michael let out a loud cry as he felt his entire member engulfed in the tight heat that was Luke's mouth. The pleasure nearly caused the boy to unclasp his hand from behind Ashton's head but he remembered his dominant's words and kept his hands from letting go.

Another wave of pleasure hit as Luke, once again, took him down to the hilt. The blonde submissive groaned quietly at the feeling of having his mouth filled up so nicely. The vibrations, however, only served to bring on another shot of white-hot pleasure through the other submissive as Michael writhed and whimpered on Ashton's lap.

Before Luke could think about pulling back up to suck at Michael's tip, something warm and wet was pushing its way into his hole from behind him. He sharply pulled back at the intrusion but a hand shot out and gripped him by his hair, keeping him in place.

"Calum said not to stop until Michael shoots his load down that pretty little throat of yours," Ashton growled hotly.

He sharply pulled Luke back down on Michael's dick, causing the blonde to choke slightly and eliciting a pleasured cry from Michael.

Luke quickly steadied himself, breathing in through his nose and relaxing his throat so as not to gag. Ashton smiled down at the young submissive, releasing his harsh grip before simply running his hand through Luke's soft, blonde strands and he continued to suck and lick at Michael's member.

Hazel eyes met brown as Calum added another lubed finger into Luke's tight, virgin hole. Ashton watched as the other dominant moved his finger in an out of the blonde's ass, causing Luke to groan in pleasure which only served to make Michael writhe in ecstasy at the vibrations from Luke's mouth. There was something very hot in watching as Calum fucked one of their submissives with his fingers while sad submissive sucked their other submissive off. He never thought he'd be one for watching but, now, Ashton felt as if he could get off just to watching his best friend fuck his submissives.

A third finger was added, causing Luke to scream out in pleasure with Michael's dick still in his mouth. That was the final straw for the dark-haired submissive as he arched his hips off of Ashton's crotch and up against Luke's mouth, spurts of cum spilling out of his member and down the blonde submissive's throat. Michael cried out pathetically as he rode his orgasm out, hips falling back down against Ashton as he came down from his high.

Luke obediently swallowed every last drop of cum before pulling away with an obscenely loud slurp. Michael whimpered at the action, head curling back to rest against Ashton's shoulder. The older man could feel the heat radiating off of the little submissive, hazel eyes lustfully taking in the sight of Michael's pale skin flushed and covered in sweat. He shifted slightly, his cock already painfully hard.

"S-Sir," Luke cried, hands still on Ashton's knees but with eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

Both Michael and Ashton watched as Calum worked his fingers against Luke, dark eyes glazed over with want as he roughly thrust his digits into the submissive's tight hole.

"Come on, Lucas," Calum urged darkly, his other hand coming down quickly to smack sharply against a pale butt cheek. "Come for me, baby boy."

The skin turned pink at the slap and, at his dominant's hot demand, he was coming onto the floor. His arms shook as he struggled to keep himself up, cheeks flushed and lips red from having been bitten raw during his time of pleasure.

"Fuck," Ashton breathed, taking in the sight of his two wrecked submissives.

Calum gingerly pulled his fingers away from Luke's hole, eyes shifting until they met Ashton's.

Somehow, the two dominants seemed to understand what the other wanted without words. Ashton cautiously removed Michael's hands from around his neck before placing him on the bed carefully. The dark-haired boy stared up at him curiously, cocking his head to the side like a kitten. The dominant simply kissed him firmly on the lips before helping Calum bring Luke to the bed, placing his right next to Michael. The dark-haired submissive hesitantly moved towards the blonde, clasping their hands together lightly.

"You may comfort him, kitten," Calum told the dark-haired boy.

Michael instantly obeyed, brushing at Luke's face in an attempt to wipe away the sweat and cool his face. He then moved to the other boy's blonde hair, running his finger through it to chase away any trapped heat.

"Sir?"

The question came from the blonde who's eyes had cracked open slightly to look at the dominant.

"Yes, Lucas?"

"What now?" asked the submissive, sighing as Michael gingerly blew cool air onto his flushed cheeks.

Calum grinned, turning his body to face Ashton but his attention was still focused on his submissives.

"Well, right now, Ashton and I are going to work on getting rid of these annoying clothes of ours."

Both submissives stilled, breaths hitching slightly. This caused both dominants to smirk wickedly at each other.

"Then," Ashton continued, hands reaching out to pull off Calum's tie. "We're going to fuck your little asses until you cry."


	11. Chapter 11

Ashton watched with hungry eyes as Calum shrugged off his button up, leaving his tie hanging around his neck, before proceeding to undo his pants.

It didn't take long for both dominants to rid themselves of their clothing. They had done this so many times before that it was practically second nature to them. Once Ashton had gotten his underwear off and Calum was next, except for his tie, the brown-haired man grabbed Calum by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss.

A pair of gasps was heard and Ashton cocked a single eye open to see the two submissives staring at the two older men, a mix of emotions twisting their pretty faces. It was easy to understand the confusion there. In the world they lived in, it was very rare and unusual for two dominants to have any form of sexual contact with each other. Their personalities were so alike that they usually clashed before anything sexual could actually happen.

Ashton and Calum were different.

And, Ashton believed it was because they had known each other since they were little. Pulling back, hazel eyes ran down the fine contours of Calum's tight, toned body. He knew every little dip and crevice of this man, knew every little thing that turned him on and pleased him. He absolutely could not wait for their submissives to learn Calum's body the way that he had.

The two dominant's pulled away from each other, the smirks on their faces like mirrors.

"Lucas, I want you to lie down on the bed, feet touching the headboard," Calum ordered, dark eyes flickering over to the two submissives who were staring at them with a combination of lust and curiosity. "Kitten, get on your hands and knees. I want your head hovering over Luke's."

The two boys didn't need to be told twice, getting up from their places to get into the positions that their dominant had ordered them.

Calum caught the glint of fresh arousal in Ashton's eye as Michael's pale bum was presented to them. With a smirk, he tilted his head towards the younger boy, signaling Ashton to make a move. Calum quickly picked up the lubricant he had discarded on the floor earlier and handed it to the other dominant with a wicked smile.

"Prep him, nice and slow, would you?" he requested.

Ashton chuckled and took the lube in one hand.

He pressed a kiss to Calum's lips before moving to stand behind Michael, who was perched right at the edge of the bed.

"Fuck, baby. Look so good like this," he whispered gruffly, placing light kisses down along the younger boy's spine.

The action caused the submissive to let out a soft moan, back arching slightly. A light slap on the ass caused the boy to still, his breath hitching.

"I want you stay still while I prep you, Michael. Can you do that for me?" he asked. "Can you be a good boy while I open you up for me?"

Michael nodded frantically, green eyes trained down on Luke's gentle face. The blonde gave him a timid smile that, somehow, succeeded in calming the dark-haired boy's nerves.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good," he promised.

Ashton smiled at that, bringing his fingers towards Michael's bum.

"Good boy," he murmured quietly, inserting a single digit into Michael's hole.

He groaned quietly at the constricting feeling around his finger, eyes trained on the boy before him.

Michael tensed and Luke watched as the pale boy's eyes screwed shut in fear. Ashton quickly placed his other hand on Michael's back, shushing him soothingly.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Don't worry," he breathed, leaning down to kiss the young submissive's shoulder. "Daddy's got you, Michael. Relax, kitten."

The dark-haired submissive let out an audible breath, trying to keep himself calm.

There was a dip on the bed and both submissives looked up to see Calum sitting on his knees with his legs on either side of Luke's chest. It looked just a smallest bit awkward, as it was widely known that dominants were usually the giver and not the receiver – and if Calum lowered himself, he would find himself aligned with Luke's dick. However, the older man did no such thing. Instead, he leaned down to cup Michael's cheeks and bring his face up in a hot, sweet kiss. The younger boy keened under the attention from both of his dominants, body relaxing to allow Ashton to slip a second finger into his hole.

"Don't worry, kitten," Calum spoke as he pulled away, his thumb brushing lightly over one of Michael's pale cheeks. "We'll take good care of you."

The younger boy nodded and smiled as Calum pecked him on the lips, once more.

Green and blue eyes blinked in curiosity as Calum moved lower, pupils widening when his intentions became clear.

"Knees to your chest, Lucas," Calum ordered, pulling at the tie around his neck. "Hands locked together beneath your knees, baby."

The blonde obeyed quickly, fingers clasping beneath his knees.

Calum smiled, pulling his thick, black tie off of his neck.

"I'm going to tie your hands beneath these pretty little knees of yours, baby boy. You're going to keep them there until I'm done fucking you. Understand?"

Arousal shot, hot and sharp, through the blonde submissive at his dominant's words, a small moan leaving his pale lips at the thought of Calum pounding into him.

"Yes, Sir," he managed to breath out, eyes slightly glazed over.

Calum chuckled, hands expertly tying Luke's wrists together.

He made sure to check if the binding was too tight before pulling away to stare at the sight before him. The blonde looked like a delicious meal that Calum was just waiting to eat. His tiny bum was presented to him, tiny hole still wet and stretched from the preparation he had received earlier. The dark-haired dominant trailed a finger down the curve of his bum to the crevice between his cheeks.

He cheekily dug his longest finger into the submissive's hole, earning a sharp whine from the blonde.

"Ashton's right. You _are_ so eager for it, baby boy."

"Sir, _please_ ," Luke begged, earning him a sharp smack on the ass.

Calum watched in delight as the skin turned pink, eliciting a tiny gasp from the smaller boy.

"No begging, Lucas," he ordered, sitting up on his knees to grab a condom from the desk near the bed.

He quickly tossed one at Ashton, who caught it with the hand that was not currently digging three fingers into the tiny submissive, writing beneath him in pleasure.

"Good kitten," praised the wavy-haired dominant as he withdrew his fingers from the smaller boy.

At the same time, both men opened and pulled out the condoms, slipping them on quickly.

Calum positioned himself at Luke's entrance, just as Ashton line up behind Michael.

"Are you boys sure about this?" Ashton asked, one hand coming down to stroke down Michael's pale, unblemished back.

The two submissive paused for a moment, eyes meeting timidly. Michael stared down at the boy beneath him. The angle was a bit awkward, since they were completely opposite each other – Michael's eyes aligned with Luke's neck, his lips hovering above the blonde's – but they understood each other perfectly. They took comfort in the knowledge that the other was there.

"Yes, Daddy," they replied, in unison.

Both dominants smiled for a full moment before both smiles morphed into smirks.

"Good boys," Ashton murmured, his hand moving down to grip Michael's waist firmly.

Calum gripped one of Luke's thighs as he began to slide his cock into Luke's tight, wet hole. The blonde let out a tiny whimper, hot air mingling with Michael's quick breaths. The dark-haired submissive groaned quietly as Ashton slid into him, eyes clenched shut at the intrusion. Both submissives let out soft whines as their tiny bodies adjusted to the feeling of being filled.

Michael's eyes landed Luke's flushed face, gaze trailing down to land on the blonde's thin lips.

" _Ungh_ , Daddy? Sir?" he managed to breathe out.

"Yes, kitten?" Ashton replied breathlessly, his hips now flush against the smaller boy's bum.  
"Can I kiss Luke?" he asked, head tilting into his shoulder in shame.

Hazel eyes met brown and Calum nodded at Ashton, in response to Michael's question. The brown-haired man chuckled, pulling his hips back slightly only plunge back in. A sharp gasp escaped Michael's lips, head throwing back in pleasure.

"Kiss him all you like, beautiful boy," he replied, hips pulling away again.

He thrust forward, a loud _smack_ echoing off of the walls, followed by a high-pitched cry.

" _Daddy!_ "

"Fuck, yes," Ashton groaned as he began to piston himself in and out of the submissive's tight hole.

"Daddy!" Michael cried, back arching and eyes closing as pleasure washed over him at each of the older man's thrusts.

"Ready, Lucas?" Calum asked, tearing his eyes away from the arousing sight of Ashton fucking himself into Michael.

The blonde whimpered, nodding frantically.

"Yes, Sir."

The dark-haired man grinned wickedly, taking each of Luke's thighs in his hands before he started to thrust in and out.

The blonde whimpered, teeth biting down harshly on his bottom lip as his stomach twisted at the pleasure he was receiving. A particularly loud cry spilled from his lips when the dark-haired dominant tilted his hips, changing the angle and causing his cock to continually graze against the younger boy's prostate. Calum growled harshly, reaching down to slap a heavy hand on Luke's thigh. The action earned a loud cry from boy beneath him.

"So hot," Calum panted as he continued to pound into Luke, fingers digging into the pale skin of the submissive's thigh.

The blonde whimpered as he felt a twist in his abdomen, pleasure twisting his features.

He opened his mouth to cry out but his moans were captured by a pair of warm, wet lips. Luke didn't need to open his eyes to know who was kissing him as he kissed Michael back. He willingly opened his mouth to the other submissive but, unlike their dominants, his mouth wasn't invaded. The dark-haired submissive timidly probed his tongue against Luke's, licking at the blonde's bottom lip before running the appendage along his teeth. The kiss was sweet and Luke found himself melting into it, little groans escaping both their throats as they were continuously fucked over and over by their dominants.

Michael pulled away with a sharp gasp, eyes closed and hands fisting the sheets tightly.

"Daddy!" he called out, voice high and wrecked.

The wavy-haired dominant groaned at the sound of this beautiful boy so overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Come for me, kitten," he ordered, grip tightening as he quickened his pace, pounding into the younger boy with all his might.

Michael keened, body bowing into his dominant's touch as he came all over the sheets. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd have bruises on his waist tomorrow.

Watching Michael's face twist in pleasure just did something for Luke and he could feel his body shaking with the effort of keeping himself from an orgasm. As much as he wanted to come, he had to wait for his dominant's permission. A loud moan escaped his lips at a particularly sharp thrust of Calum's. The dominant rose onto his knees, hands pushing Luke's knees even farther against his chest. The blonde gasped at the sharp stretch of his legs, combined with the intense pleasure he felt as Calum thrust his thick cock into his stretched hole.

"Fuck, Luke," Calum moaned, hips increasing their pace to unimaginable speeds. "Let go, baby boy. Fuck, so good. Come."

With a loud, high-pitched cry, Luke felt his orgasm rack through him.

Wave after wave came over him until he felt himself drifting away. It was like he was a balloon attached to the ground and his string had just been snipped. He felt so full of bliss that he didn't want to come back down. The sound of a familiar voice, however, brought him back.

"Lukey? Lukey, come back," Michael breathed out gently, one hand stroking at his hair.

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself sitting up on the bed, back pressed to Calum's chest while Ashton sat on one side of him, wiping at his sticky body with a cool, damp cloth. Michael was on his other side, running his hand through his blonde locks and smiling at him as he came out of subspace.

"Mikey," he murmured, smiling at the pale-skinned boy before him.

The dark-haired submissive smiled back, leaning forward to press his lips timidly against Luke's. As the other boy pulled away, the blonde found himself smiling even wider than he had earlier.

Luke watched as a long, olive-skinned hand reached out to run through Michael's dyed-black hair.

"Are you alright, baby boy?" Ashton asked as he stroked Michael's thin hair.

The blonde nodded groggily before replying verbally.

"Yes, Daddy. Was so good. Sir was so good."

His response was met with a deep chuckle from the dark-haired dominant behind him.

"Well, that's good to hear," Calum spoke teasingly.

Luke smiled, burying his face into the dominant's bicep shyly. The older man had to resist the urge to coo at the young submissive's adorable behavior.

Ashton quickly moved off of the bed, pulling a squealing Michael over his shoulder and heading towards another that Luke hadn't noticed earlier.

"Come on, Lucas," Calum urged, moving out from behind the smaller boy to get to his feet. "We need to take a bath."

The blonde nodded and tried to move forward when he felt a sharp sting run down his backside and he whimpered.

"It hurts a little, Sir," he replied, eyes cast down.

The dark-haired dominant softened and leaned down to pull the blonde submissive into his arms.

"I'll carry you, baby boy," he told the submissive, earning him a grateful smile from the blonde.

"Thank you, Sir."

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you have all your things packed?"

Luke looked up from his spot on the floor, in the middle of a barren room full of cardboard boxes.

His mother, Liz Hemmings, stood there with a soft expression on her face and Luke couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help it. His mother was like sunshine to him. From her soft, pale face to her bright, blonde hair that was so similar to his own. He loved his mother so much and he knew she was having a difficult time coming to terms with his departure.

"Yes, mum," he told her softly.

"When will they be here?" she asked, her voice just a soft as her son's.

"They've gone to pick up Michael's things first, since he lives closer to them. They'll be here in about an hour," he informed her, picking at the end of his frilly, black shorts.

Yesterday's memory flashed through his mind, when he had been taken by Calum and had floated into subspace. The submissive's face flushed slightly.

He tried to shake the thought from his mind, scolding himself internally. He shouldn't be thinking like that. It was naughty and he did not want to be a naughty submissive for his dominants.

His dominants.

The phrase sounded foreign to his mind but he didn't question it. He had enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against both men, had felt a jolt of happiness and excitement when each of them had kissed him. Not only did he gain pleasure from having both men's affections, he loved that he was able to be so close to Michael, as well.

He couldn't explain it - he barely knew the boy but he had already grown so attached to the dark-haired submissive. That was all he knew.

"Luke?"

His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up from the floor and cocked his head, questioning.

"Yes, mum?" he asked politely.

The older submissive twiddled her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?"

Her son blinked at her in confusion.

"Of course, I am. They are my dominants. They are happy to have me. Why would I not be sure?" he questioned, innocence shining from his bright, blue irises.

His mother sighed, looking around wistfully.

"I'm just...I'm afraid that something will go wrong. I don't want you to get hurt," she told him truthfully.

Luke smiled timidly, getting to his feet to shuffle over to his mother.

While Luke was a small submissive himself, Liz Hemmings was a tiny thing. She only came up to his ear and her youthful face made her look like a young girl instead of his mother.

"I'll be okay, mum. Ashton, Calum and Michael will take care of me," he tried to convince her, voice low and soft.

The older woman gave Luke a choked laugh and he knew she was fighting tears.

"It was never this scary with your brothers. They were both dominants and I knew they'd be able to take care of themselves. It's just scary because you're the only other submissive born into our family," she said. "You're my little boy and I just want you to be happy."

"Elizabeth, that's enough," spoke a deep voice.

Both submissives bowed slightly as the older male entered the room.

Andrew Hemmings was tall and well-muscled with light, golden-brown hair. He was wearing a plain, black shirt with a pair of dark jeans. At six foot three, he was a rather large dominant and towered over the two submissives.

"Our son will be just fine," he assured her, one arm coming down to wrap around his wife's waist. "He's a good boy and he'll be in the care of two exceptional dominants. And he'll have another submissive as a companion, so he won't be lonely. Don't worry, darling."

Luke always admired his father's ability to calm his mother. He only hoped that his dominants could do the same for him.

"Luke," his father spoke, causing the blue-eyed boy to look up at him questioningly. "Be good, alright? I know that you'll be a wonderful submissive for your dominants. Treat them right and listen to what they say. Your dominants know best. I want you to promise me that you'll do your best to keep all four of you safe and happy."

The young blonde bowed his head slight, face flushing, but nodded in response.

"I promise, Sir," he replied.

The dominant smiled in satisfaction, taking one step forward to wrap his tiny son in a firm hug.

"We'll miss you, Luke," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

Luke leaned into his father's chest, feeling safe and happy.

"I'll miss you guys, too, papa."

>>>

"Promise me, you'll be good, Michael."

The dark-haired boy stared up at his father, twiddling his fingers nervously. Daryl Clifford gave him a firm look, waiting for his son to answer him.

"I promise, father."

Daryl nodded his head, crossing his arms in front of him. The younger male's gaze drifted to his father's strong forearms. Like most dominants, Daryl Clifford was a tall, powerful man. He was strict, straightforward and took no bullshit from anyone.

Michael knew that he hadn't always been so careful and cautious. In fact, he was known for his rowdy behavior and outgoing personality. Then, Michael's mother had gotten into an accident and died during surgery. After his mother passed, Michael knew that it was his father's way of coping. He had kept a close eye on Michael, since then. It was a miracle that he had even been allowed to dye his hair. However, the young submissive understood that it was simply because his father was afraid of losing his son like he had lost his wife.

"They'll be here shortly?" he asked.

Michael nodded, moving away from his father to finish stacking the rest of his boxes near the exit. It wasn't much. The submissive was not one to stack up on many personal belongings. All he chose to bring were his clothes, some books, electronics and some family heirlooms to remind him of home.

He carefully placed a smaller box at the top of the stack - the box that held pictures of his father and his mother before she died, along with some pictures of him in his youth.

"Yes, father," Michael replied.

The blonde haired dominant nodded.

"What are their names again?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin," he replied.

The light-haired dominant raised an eyebrow, nodding in acknowledgement.

"And the other submissive?"

"Luke Hemmings."

Another nod.

"Don't you dare cause trouble, understand?" he warned, letting his arms fall down to his sides.

"I won't, father. I'll be good," he promised, eyes trained on the floor.

It was silent for several moments, both Cliffords simply staring around in thought.

"I don't approve," Daryl finally admitted, eyebrows furrowed.

Michael closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"I know, father."

His father sighed, turning away to look around the room at the boxes on the floor.

"I'm not angry with you, Michael," he told the younger boy, softening slightly. "I just want what's best for you. I'm not sure if having two dominants will work out and I'd hate to have my only son get hurt because of it."

The dark-haired submissive nodded, a single tear sliding down his pale cheek.

He understood his father's worries but what caused him more distressed was the knowledge that his father didn't approve of this four-way relationship. He had loved the feeling of both dominants pressed to him, had loved it when Ashton had kissed his lips whilst Calum had pressed kisses up and down his neck.

And he already loved Luke so much.

The boy was so kind and sweet. He had never had anyone be so nice to him. The dark-haired boy had always been too shy to make friends or even look at other people. Luke was his first friend. He didn't want to lose any of them.

A knock was heard and both men turned their heads towards the sound.

Daryl cast his son a quick glance, sighing.

"Guess, I'll be meeting them, then," he said, walking towards the door.

Green eyes trailed after the older man, sadly.

"Yes, father."


End file.
